The Ribbon that Binds Us
by Shadow Piccolo
Summary: A lovefic about LadyDevimon and Piedmon with a beautiful ending...heh. Sorta gothic.


The Ribbon That Binds Us  
By Piedmon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (heh) and I must admit that there is an actual story to this fanfic...So basically, I don't own this story either. It is an old children's Halloween story by an actual author. I can't remember what the tile of the story is or who the author was but it was a great story. I just re-worded that original story to fit Digimon. Please don't sue me.  
  
A long time ago there was a beautiful Digimon named LadyDevimon. She lived in a quite town in the Digital World next to a quite Digimon named Piedmon. Those two had been neighbours ever since they were digeggs. They played in the same playground in Primary Village and went to the same preschool. LadyDevimon was a loud Digimon who loved getting attention. Because of this, Piedmon couldn't help but to notice her. One day at Digipreschool, Piedmon asked LadyDevimon, "What's that thing around your neck?" LadyDevimon blushed because she didn't expect that Piedmon would talk to her. He wasn't the type of Digimon who usually talked to people. He was a very shy Digimon.   
"It's a black ribbon," replied LadyDevimon.  
"Why do you wear it all the time?" Piedmon continued asking.  
"...I rather not tell," answered LadyDevimon.  
  
As the two grew up, they became close friends with each other. They still hanged out at the same playground and went to the same elementary school. During recess, Piedmon was goofing off with LadyDevimon. They were playing tag. "You're it Piedmon!" exclaimed LadyDevimon. Piedmon ran after LadyDevimon and finally caught her near a school corner by her ribbon. "Oweee...don't pull on it Piedmon!" said LadyDevimon. Piedmon immediately let go of her ribbon and had a confused expression on his face.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," said Piedmon, "Why are you still wearing that ribbon?"  
"Never mind Piedmon," said LadyDevimon, "I'll tell you the answer some other day."   
"Why some other day?" he asked, "Why not now?"  
"Because it would separate us and break our friendship," answered LadyDevimon.  
"I don't get it," Piedmon said with a confused expression on his face.   
"Never mind," she answered. Afterwards they continued to play tag.  
  
During their middle school years, the two were finally separated. They didn't have the same classes with each other and because of some stupid middle school turf war, LadyDevimon and Piedmon couldn't communicate with each other in person. Instead, they sent secret e-mails and left secret letters in each other's lockers.   
  
One day, LadyDevimon received an e-mail from Piedmon that really surprised her. Piedmon wrote an e-mail saying how much he appreciated her for her kindness because even if this stupid war was going on, they were still good friends. Later in the e-mail, he went ahead describing how much he cared for her and even...how much he loved her. LadyDevimon could have fainted! But at the end of his e-mail, Piedmon left a question that was beginning to irritate her. "Why are you still wearing that ribbon?"   
  
During their high school years, LadyDevimon and Piedmon were finally dating and had finally become a steady couple. While on a date at the local playground, the two were talking about the good old days and how much things have changed. Piedmon noticed LadyDevimon's ribbon while he was pushing her on a swing. He had the urge to ask her a question. "Why are you still wearing that ribbon...You know, you still haven't told me the answer," said Piedmon. LadyDevimon made an irritated face and replied,  
"Is that all you can think about?"   
"Well...I'm just wondering," Piedmon said in defence.  
"I'll tell you when we get married. After all, I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life," answered LadyDevimon.  
  
Several years and wrinkles later, the two were finally married with their own house, car, joint account and two Digimons. They were happily, mundanely married. On one starry night, while the married couple were sitting in their backyard kissing, Piedmon started necking LadyDevimon and tried to take off her ribbon. "H...hey!" said his wife, "Don't do that sweetie."  
"Huh...Why not?" asked Piedmon.  
"Because...you shouldn't...It...it makes me feel uncomfortable," replied LadyDevimon.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Piedmon, "Why..."  
"I know. I know. I'll tell you when I'm on my deathbed. After all..." began LadyDevimon.  
"We'll always be together!" exclaimed Piedmon, "Don't worry about that." They continued kissing each other.  
  
The dreaded day had finally came when LadyDevimon was lying ill on her deathbed. They were both old and crippled but their love for each other kept them alive for a surprisingly long time. The two were talking to each other about the old days. Both of them understood that LadyDevimon was going to die soon and this struck a knife into Piedmon's heart. "Hey you grey mon," said LadyDevimon, "Remember how you always asked me about why I always wore this ribbon on my neck."  
"Huh?...I can't hear you dear," said Piedmon, "You're gonna have to speak louder into my right ear."  
"REMEMBER WHEN YOU ALWAYS ASKED ME ABOUT MY RIBBON?"  
LadyDevimon said in a louder voice.  
"Oh! Oh yeah!" said Piedmon.  
"Well...I'll tell you now," she said, "Please remove the ribbon off my neck sweetie. And please remember that I'll always love you even after I die."  
"Of course I'll remember that! You'll always be with me," replied Piedmon.  
  
Then he carefully took the ribbon off, making sure that she wasn't being hurted in the process. When he finished...her head fell off her neck and rolled into his hands.   



End file.
